New Year's In Isolation
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: During war, they could only have a few moments to be alone. EngBel.


**Title: New Years In Isolation  
Author: miss_auto1621  
Characters: Britain, Belgium  
Challenge: Holiday Winter Challenge—Theme #25: Holiday  
Rating: K+  
Summary: During war, they could only have a few moments to be alone. EngBel.  
A/N: The idea was greater than a Christmas one.****  
****************Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Winter Challenge!**  


She shivered as she felt the cold weather come though the walls of the small warehouse they were in. Even though Britain had managed to get blankets from one of the boxes, she still felt chilly. He held her close, trying to give her some of his body heat so she could feel at equilibrium with her temperature.

She felt like they couldn't go on like this, fighting against the world under these conditions, but they had to. They had to be responsible and mature, even if they were not at fault. They were only trying to defend themselves.

He pulled out his pocket watch and observed the time, nodding his head before showing it to her.

"It's almost midnight, love," he whispered as he felt her continue to shiver.

"I guess it is," she said as she tried not to stutter.

Britain removed one of his blankets and wrapped it around her, even if she objected and tried to take it off and return it to him.

"But you'll freeze," she said as she felt the heat start to come in.

"I'll be fine," he assured as he wrapped his arm around her to embrace her.

"I can't remember spending a New Year's Eve like this," he said, trying to make conversation.

She looked at him through long eyelashes. "Me, neither. I've always spent it with my brothers, or at parties."

"Me, too. I guess there's a first for everything?" he said, seeking reassurance from her part.

"I'm glad this first is with you, at least," she said softly as she put her head on his shoulder.

He blushed, but didn't hide it because the heat that crept up along his face felt nice.

She held his pocket watch and noticed how quick the seconds went by.

"If you were to spend New Years like this again, would you be bothered?" she asked.

He became pensive as he laid his cheek on her hair. "Hm, well, even if it is cold, I have a Belgian to keep me warm."

She felt a blush of her own and smiled.

"What about you?"

Now, she began to think. "I _would_ be bothered."

He straightened his head and looked into her eyes. "Would you mind me asking why?"

She looked at him merrily, even through the cold atmosphere. "This weather is ruining our moment, that's why. If, by this time, next year, we spend New Year's Eve like this, I would like to be in a warmer area."

His heart returned to its normal pitter-patter. She worried him for a second there, making him believe she didn't want to spend a holiday with him.

"But you would like to spend it with me?"

"Of course," she said as she snuggled closer to him, causing him to smile.

He noticed she still had his pocket watch and motioned to hold her hand in his so they could observe time pass.

"Any new year resolutions on your thoughts?" he asked.

"Just to keep strong, and hope for this war to end," she said grimly. "What about you?"

"Same goes for me," he said. "And…I would also hope for a better future."

She turned her attention from the watch to him and searched his face. He was serious on this matter.

She touched her forehead with his. "You know what I would want, if this war were to end this year and we could go home to breathe?" she asked.

"Tell me, love."

"I would like to walk in a large field of red poppies that stretch for kilometers without end," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She really missed her country the way it was.

He touched her face and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "Then, I can assure you that when it ends, I'll make it happen," he said. "I'll plant thousands of fields of poppies just for you so you can walk among the flowers and lose yourself in time with them. So they can bring you peace."

She kissed him, then, and began to cry as she felt the rush of emotions invade her. She didn't know if she was breathing because of the heat or because she was sobbing, but he tried to calm her and comfort her by talking in a soothing voice.

"It's alright, my love," he would say. "You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

She couldn't speak, she could only keep kissing him, as a way to thank him for the promise he made to her.

They broke away for a moment and stared into each other's eyes in order to stay sane. It took all of his willpower not break down into tears as well. He had to be strong for both of them, even if he did feel like Belgium.

"It will get better," he reassured.

She looked down at the watch and observed that it read 12:01 before she embraced him and began to cry on his shoulder.

Well, then, let the happy new year begin. For strength. For peace. For her.

* * *

**A/N 2: Okay, so I didn't want for this turn out angsty, but apparently, it did. This, in my head canon, is WWI!verse, which is why I vaguely (like not even remotely hinted) made a reference because Belgium wanted for her country to be the way it was, instead of having Germany cross through and all that whatnot. And...I wanted to write another fic for the theme because this one killed me so much! I mean, this is what HetaChallenge does to a person; it makes you think of more than 1 idea for a theme, which is what we do every day. Anways, I hope you all enjoyed! R/R, please; support is love!  
**

**-Auto-**


End file.
